Live Like We're Dying
by BlackDress128
Summary: Miley Cyrus was told that she only had a month to live and she wants to make the best of it, with the help of her best friend Nick of course. NILEY R
1. One Month to Live

Live Like We're Dying

"Miss Cyrus, I'm really sorry but there's nothing more we can do. It's a miracle you have a more than 2 weeks. We're sorry." The man in the white coat said setting his hand on my knee.

"That can't be right. I have never had alcohol before, I've never been out of California and I'm still a virgin! I can't be dying!"I began to cry.

"You might want to make a bucket list of a few things, here's mine." It was clear he was trying to be sensitive but he works around death, this is no big deal for him. He says I have a month then I'm out of his hands forever. But for me he says I have a month and once that month is over I pray that I wake up the next morning. What do I do for the next month? Am I a loud to leave my house or say goodbye to my friends? Should I tell my friends and if so, when? When is the right time to say, you'll never see me again?

"Thank you doctor, I know you tried your best." Fresh tears ran down my red cheeks. "I need to start preparing things. Goodbye." I grabbed my purse and walked through the white hallways. As I looked around I noticed people in other rooms. Some of them were in such pain, at least I felt none. I walked into the parking garage and began to find my red mustang. I started my car and drove, anywhere. "Hey we need to talk. It's really important." I said still crying from earlier. I drove home, took a shower and put on a nice dress.

I hopped back into my car and drove to Nick's house. Nick has been my best friend ever since I was 10. He is the first person I want to know about my "Situation", and I want to spend every moment of the rest of my life with him.

"Hey Miles, what's up? Why are you crying?" He said standing in the large doorway to his small apartment.

"Nick, I- I'm dying, and I only have a month to live. There are five things I want to do before I die but I need your help." I said entering his house.

"Miley this isn't funny." He turned around, and the way he didn't believe me broke my heart. I couldn't help myself but cry, again. "Are you serious?" I nodded and he pulled me into a hug. I felt so comfortable just resting my head on his shoulder. "Okay let's do this, what are the five things?"

"I want to drink, a lot. I want to leave California, and say goodbye to my parents. I want to finally lose my virginity and fall in love." I sniffled in between each sentence.

"Mi you think you can fall in love in one month?" He asked staring at me, I shrugged not really sure how to answer his question. I guess it's possible to fall in love in a week right? So I could fall in a month, I hope. "Okay where do you want to start?"

"Let's get WASTED!" I shouted trying to lighten the mood, which apparently worked because he laughed pulling me into a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you Miley." I wanted to cry, again. I could feel his tears on my neck. I looked up at him and whipped them off his face.

"We both don't need to be crying right now." I said before planting a kiss on his cheek where a tear used to be. "So are we going to sit here and cry or are we going to make the most of the time we have?" He smiled and grabbed my hand, squeezing it slightly.

"Yeah lets go."

**This is going to be like a five part story, 1 chapter for everything on her list. Hope you guys enjoy.**

** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**.Please. **


	2. I want to drink, a lot

I want to drink, a lot

Nick and I drove to my house so I could change clothes. I took a shower and walked out to Nick, who was sitting on my couch watching baseball. He gave me a strange look, it was then I realized I was wearing nothing but a towel.

"Sorry, I'll get dressed." I blushed and ran back into my room. I came back out the living room, again, but this time completely dressed. I was wearing a white tank top with a navy blue high wasted skirt. I paired it with nude heels and a gold necklace. I felt pretty and I saw the way Nick was watching me. He thought I looked good too. "So are we going to this bar or what?" I asked putting my hand out. It was met with his hand and we walked outside, together.

The car ride to the local bar he loved was, silent. Finally he spoke. "Does anyone else know?" He didn't look at me.

"Nope, just you and I."

"Are you going to?" I shook my head. "Why? You're just going to break their hearts when you-, um you know, d- die." He pulled into a parking spot and just sat there.

"Nick, talk to me."

"How could you do this to me? You must have known more than a few days ago you were sick. You're my best friend and your leaving me. Your leaving me all on my own." He refused to look at me.

"Nick I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me now." He didn't look at me, he just opened the car door and left me sitting in his car, alone. I got out of the car and walked into the busy bar. I found a table to sit while I tried to find Nick.

"I got a gin and tonic and a vodka and soda. Which one do you want?"

"The vodka one." I smiled while taking my first sip. It tasted a little like a soda someone poisoned, but it was good. It was a nice burn.

"Here's to number one" he raised his glass to mine and drank down the cool liquid. "I'm uh, sorry. It's none of my business what you do with the rest of your life."

"Thanks Nick. For everything." We drank and refilled our glasses, then drank again. "Can I stay with you? I don't really want to go home." I asked hoping for a yes. He nodded and we hopped in his car.

Around 11:45 I was ready for bed. He told me I could sleep in his bed, but I said that wasn't necessary. Yet still he fell asleep on his old couch. He was such a sweetheart .

The next morning I woke up, with the worst headache in my entire life, to Nick. He had a glass of water and 2 pills, which he said were aspirin for the hangover. I put my hand on my head right around where my temple was and rubbed, hoping it would help. It didn't.

"What do you want to do today?"

"I want to spend 100 dollars at the movies ." I smiled. "You, me, Demi, Selena and every movie being played."

"It's a date" He went into his closet and grabbed a plaid shirt and jeans, I on the other hand had to wear his clothes to. I wore a pair of his jeans one of his plain grey t-shirts, then I wore a plaid button down on top. At first ever thing looked baggy and loose, so I grabbed the best I wore last night and placed it right at my belly button, giving me a nice shape. "Wow you look- amazing!" I blushed a little. He was so sweet, more than usual. I wonder if he's being so nice and sweet because of the whole "dying" thing. That's exactly what I don't want. I don't want sympathy, especially from Nick.

"you look pretty amazing yourself. Let's go we are about to spend a whole lot of time on our butts" I grabbed my purse, two more aspirins, and his hand. We walked out the door and on our way to the movie theater, but on the way picking up Demi and Selena. We picked out the first movie and sat in our ugly seats with a popcorn and drink in hand. "To the rest of my life."I raised my drink up for a cheers, but all I got were confused looks from my two other friends. I felt Nicks hand on my shoulder, I turned around to face him.

"Tell them Mi. You have to."

"First I want you to know I love you guys so much. Like REALLY love you guy," I took a deep breath and finished my sentence. "but I was told yesterday that I only have a month to live. The whole_ cancer_ thing spread faster than they thought and it's inoperable." I watched them exchange looks of horror.

"Miley are you kidding?" Demi said, I turned around to Nick.

"Yeah guys this isn't a joke." Nick said. I'm glad he did because I didn't want to. They finally hugging me so we could watch the movie. Halfway through I leaned over and whispered to Nick.

"in my heaven I will have a movie theater that constantly plays my favorite oldies." My eyes were glued on the screen. "All the time."

"My heaven will have only one thing." He set his hand on mine. "You." I looked at him, he looked at me. His eyes burned into my head making me melt. He grabbed my chin gently and raised it towards him.

"Mi I don't get this part." I heard Selena whine. Of course right as I was about to kiss him.

"I- I'm sorry." He looked away from me.

"Don't be." We looked at each other, my eyes focused on his lips, his eyes on the other hand focused on my eyes. I couldn't help myself, I leaned in again and our lips connected. We kissed until Selena poked me in the back and giggled. I couldn't help but smile.

Maybe falling in love won't be as hard as I thought.


	3. I want to leave California

_Live Like We're Dying _

I want to leave California

It had been at least a five days since our trip to the bar, and I hadn't seen Nick since. In the time in between I had done nothing, absolutely nothing. The most exciting thing that happened to me was an ad in the mail for some lame store. I'm not even sure what they were selling. But it's okay because today we are going to Nevada! Do you know what that means? VEGAS! God I'm so excited, I spend my past few hours just packing my favorite clothes. I heard my cell phone ring.

"Hello?" I asked still shoving clothes into my suitcase.

"Hey Miles, you ready for an epic weekend?" A familiar voice said, on the other end of the phone.

"Um, yes!" I shouted to excited to contain myself. Nick chuckled. We talked for a while, about our plans, what casinos we were going to go to first and lastly, life.

_**A FEW HOURS LATER**_

We drove from my house the border of Nevada. He pulled the car over and got out. I was a little confused so I joined him.

"Nick what are we doing?" I yawned because of my nap in the car.

"We are at the border line, between California and Nevada" he faced me, I couldn't help but smile. He did so much for me. "come on we have to make this official!" He called walking over to the state sign. Of course I followed, I was too excited not to! I skipped over to the large sign.

"Welcome to Nevada." I mumbled to myself.

"turn around so we can get a picture!" he shouted from behind me. I turned around, and stuck my tongue out. "Aw come on smile." He whined, so I smiled my best smile and waited for the flash.

"okay come on Nick I'm cold."

_**In Las Vegas**_

After hours of driving we arrived at the glorious city. There were buildings everywhere, and everything light up. It made the night feel like day, only better because there were so many colors, especially my favorite color, purple. After a couple minutes of driving in circles we found our hotel. The place was like a castle, and I felt like a princess. I wonder who my prince is, maybe Nick. I smiled to myself. We got our key and went to our room. When I walked in I immediately noticed there was only one bed.

"What? I asked for two twins!" He dropped his suitcase and walked to the phone is our small room.

"Nick it's not that big of a deal, really." I jumped up and fell on the queen sized bed letting my leg fall off the edge. After a few silent minutes I decided to get dressed. I wore a simple black dress and he wore a blue button down and khaki pants. We were ready for a night full of drinking and gambling.

We went to a few bars and clubs, and even one casino but honestly that's the last thing I remember. I remember Nick carrying me into our room, then, nothing. When I woke up I felt like I was going to die, but not real die just worst headache in my entire life die. Even the little light coming into our room egged my massive hangover on.

I sat up and noticed my clothes scattered across the small room. My heart started to race as I looked at the man next to me. As I looked over the shoulder I noticed his short curly hair. I immediately thought of Nick, but I was a drunk mess last night, I could be anyone.

"Nick? Nick? Nick!" I nudged the sleeping man next to me only to be face to face with my best friend, Nick Jonas.

"What happened last night?" Nick rubbed his forehead and looked around the room, just as I had. I got up to get my clothes when I felt like I was being watched. I turned around and say that he was watching me.

"Close your eyes!" I screamed grabbing all my clothes and running into the bathroom, without looking back.

"If I think what happened last night happened, then I don't think me seeing you naked will be a problem!" he shouted through the door. I poked my head through the door and smiled at him. He was so cute that I forgot about the whole, well sleeping with Nick thing.

"Do you really think we did…" I paused "_it?_" he laughed at me and wrapped the thin sheet around his waist as he grabbed his clothes. He shrugged and said,

"I guess we killed two birds with one stone huh?" I looked at him weird. "You know, we came to vegas to leave California but I think you also lost your, um you know." It made me giggle that he couldn't say virginity. Was it something to be ashamed of? Well it doesn't really matter since I lost it last night. "Come on start packing. We've got a long trip home."

"okay, okay whatever kill joy!" I laughed and shoved random clothes into my small suit case. "Um Nick?" I whispered, he grunted as if to say _what?_ "I'm glad you were my, um first." He smiled and wrapped his arm around me.

He is too perfect!


	4. I want to fall in love

_Live Like We're Dying _

I want to fall in love

"Nick hurry Miley is in the hospital, I really think this is it." Selena cried over the phone.

"That's impossible. She still has at least a week left!" He said.

Soon my hospital room was filled with my friends and family. They all cried which of course made me cry, they kissed my head, and hands. My breaths were long and slow, it was evident breathing was becoming a challenge. Keeping my eyes open was a challenge, but one I was willing to fight. I will fight until Nick is by my side, because I'm safe with him. I'm safe and nothing can hurt me, not even death can hurt me.

"Miley! Miley I'm here!" Nick burst into my room, tears running down his face.

"I- want every- body out- but Nick." I took deep breaths in between words. They all left and we talked, and cried. "We didn't do it. We didn't finish the list." I held his hand. My heart rate slowed and it was clear my death was coming.

"No Miley!" He cried. "I can't speak for you, but Miles, I have fallen completely in love with you. I love you Miley. I love you!" he laid his head on my chest crying harder.

"Nick- I- I- love you too. I really do." My life was complete, I just wish I could spend the rest of my life with him, but my eyelids had became heavy.

"Miley you can't leave me now! Please Miley fight, fight for us. MILES!" He kissed me, and I used every ounce of energy in my body to kiss back, but it was my time. I felt my lips stop and my eyes slowly shut. That was it, my stay on earth had ended just as fast as it started, and on my way to a higher place I watched the earth in which I used to live on. I saw Nick. Selena pulled him off my lifeless body and cried with him as nurses turned off all equipment that stabilized me. The room cleared and it was over, my life with Nick, and every one I cared about, and there was absolutely nothing I could do.

I continued to watch Nick's life, as well as my parents. A few years after my death Nick asked Selena to marry him, they had two kids and a wonderful life together. But when Nick turned 59 he was in a deadly car accident. When he joined me after death we spend all of eternity together. And he was right; his heaven had only one thing

Me.


End file.
